wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
I Stand Alone
"I Stand Alone" is a song sung by Garrett in Quest for Camelot. After learning from Ayden that Excalibur is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Garrett goes after it, thus he assists to Kayley that He and Ayden work alone, He then goes into his song as he uses his stick to tap the stone he's standing on to rise up to the cliff and fallen tree up the waterfall. Garrett opens up the waterfall with his stick and goes underneath it before it closes right on Kayley. He then swings from the giant tree in the forest to a pile of branches until he reaches the rock surface with Kayley trying to catch up with him unaware that Bladebeak is following them. Garrett then reaches to other side of the forest via water fountains from the lake and landing on an alive tree stump which moves him to a bottom side of the forest before he sets off on an helicopter like flower which takes him up to a Rock cliff slope, Kayley however climbs up the rock cliff and finally catches up with Garrett who then lets her help him to find Excalibur. Later on in the film, After the heroes have found Excalibur and exit the forest, Garrett then hands the sword to Kayley and tells her that he doesn't belong in Camelot and heads back in the forest with Ayden. Garrett tells Ayden that In Camelot, No one can see him as knight, He claims himself that he isn't a knight, a man or anything, And keeps travelling further in the forest. Lyrics Film version I know the sound of each rock and stone And I embrace what others fear You are not to roam in this forgotten place Just the likes of me are welcome here Everything breathes And I know each breath For me it means life For others, it's death It's perfectly in balance Perfectly planned More than enough For this man Like every tree Stands on it's own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone I seen your world With these very eyes Don't come any closer Don't even try I've felt all the pain And heard all the lies But in my world there's no Compromise Like every tree Stands on it's own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone Reprise Like every tree, Stands on its own, Reaching for the sky, I Stand Alone, Speech You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, Not a man, not anything. I share my world, With no one else, All by myself, I Stand, Alone. Steve Perry version I know the sound of each rock and stone I embrace what others fear You are not to roam in this forgotten place Just the likes of me welcome here Everything breathes And I know each breath More than enough for this man Like every tree stands on its own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world with no one else All by myself, I stand alone Deep in the darkness my heart My heart still sees Everything I'll never be Behind these eyes I go everywhere There's no need for sympathy Everything breathes And I know each breath In my world there's no comprise Like every tree stands on its own Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world with no one else All by myself Still I will remember Still I run with you, yeah And when it's time for you to go Take me in your heart Like every tree stands on its own Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world with no one else All by myself, I stand alone All by myself All by myself I stand alone Trivia *On the soundtrack version of the song, The Reprise is paired up with the original song by placing the reprise at the start of the song. Category:Quest for Camelot songs